


Пять раз, когда Дженсен был в неподходящей футболке, и один, когда она оказалась в тему

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), kasmunaut



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [7]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasmunaut/pseuds/kasmunaut
Summary: Собственно, все в названии.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Пять раз, когда Дженсен был в неподходящей футболке, и один, когда она оказалась в тему

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на внутрикомандный Бинго-фест, задание – «Дженсен»

1.

Дженсену нравится чувствовать себя властелином мира. Не только когда он ловит в свои невидимые сети, раскинутые по всему миру, виртуальную рыбу. Но и когда он вот так стоит на носу катера, рассекающего водный простор. А у него на крючке – самый большой марлин в этой акватории. На Дженсене его любимая футболка: радужная форель на черном фоне, она блестит и переливается в солнечных лучах. Идеальный момент. Пусть остальные валяются где-то в каютах, если хотят. Там накурено и душно. А здесь ветер свистит в ушах, и волна поднимает нос катера – и заодно Дженсена – к небу. И он летит… Летит, летит… Прямо в воду. Потому что марлин дернул леску как следует, и Дженсен делает громкий «БУЛЬК». 

Вокруг бутылочное стекло морских глубин. Дженсен выпустил удилище, а то бы марлин утащил его куда-то к матери морского черта. Где-то над головой на поверхности воды  
танцует солнце, а здесь полумрак. И форель на груди начинает фосфоресцировать. Недаром он отвалил за эту футболку полсотни баксов. Жаль, издали вряд ли видно, как Дженсен рассекает воду, всплывая назад к катеру. Это гордая форель хочет почувствовать себя летучей рыбой и выпрыгнуть из воды. Так, а там-то кто? Похоже, собираются зрители – поглазеть на цирковой номер форели. О нет, акулы! Только не это! Кто успеет раньше? Дженсен всплывет – конечно, он самый быстрый! Или проклятые ингредиенты для акульего супа вонзят в него свои пресловутые челюсти? Они все ближе!

Хлоп, хлоп, хлоп где-то над головой. Акулы взрываются алыми цветами, яркие лепестки размывает течение. Вместе с первым глотком воздуха Дженсена ждет видение: Немезида с развевающимися черными волосами на носу катера. Немезида в ковбойской шляпе и с винтовкой. Запоздавшие – к счастью для них – акулы рвут на куски своих собратьев. А Дженсена уже затаскивают на борт. Он чувствует на себе ироничный, оценивающий взгляд Кугара и машинально одергивает прилипшую к телу футболку. Форель приветливо машет хвостом.

2.

Как честный человек, Дженсен обязан напоить пивом Кугара, который в очередной раз спас ему жизнь. Они сидят в баре, и в полутемной прохладе так хорошо после влажного зноя, который висит над улицами Майами. Дженсен в ударе, Кугар его увлеченно слушает, бармен от души подливает. А надпись на груди у Джейка греет и подбадривает его: «Вперед! Вперед, Петуньи и Дженсен!». В этой футболке он чувствует себя непобедимым. И неотразимым. Настоящим мачо. 

Когда они возвращаются домой, дорога заводит их в какие-то заросли. Похоже, они, сами не заметив, забрели в ботанический сад или парк: кругом белые, желтые, сиреневые облака цветов. Каких? Ну… цветов. Тропических, как положено во Флориде. Дженсен не вдается в подробности. Но он чувствует, что это очень романтично. И как бы невзначай кладет руку Кугару на плечо – в середине рассказа о том, как однажды с группой хакеров взломал китайскую оборонную систему, а затем уже сам подключился к автопилотам истребителей на параде и выстроил из них слово «fuck» прямо над Тяньаньмэнь. Ну, подумаешь, рука на плече – приобнял старого товарища.

И тут, как еще один диковинный, но несколько увядший цветок, перед ними вырастает пожилая леди с сиреневыми волосами, в огромных темных очках и гавайской рубашке.

– Юноша, – обращается она к Джейку, – не подскажете, где здесь у вас Dendrophylax lindenii? 

– Что? – Дженсен застывает как вкопанный (в местную плодородную почву).

– Ну вы же сотрудник этого сада? Ботаник? – кивает старушенция на петуньи, украшающие футболку. – Вы не можете не знать про самую редкую орхидею в мире.

После этого Кугар зовет его El botánico по меньшей мере месяц.

3.

Да, похоже, Дженсен действительно ботаник, а не крутой хакер. Он облажался. Они все облажались. Их засекли сектанты-сатанисты, накурившиеся древесных грибов на руинах пирамид майя. Раньше, чем Лузеры успели занять позицию, и все такое. Остальным удалось уйти, но их с Кугаром держат в подземных катакомбах, в древней погребальной камере. К счастью, днем здесь не полная тьма. Откуда-то сверху просачивается одинокий луч. Пока их время утекает в невидимых песочных часах, луч медленно ползет – по застывшим каменным лицам на стенах, по такому живому лицу Кугара с разбитой губой и засохшим потеком крови под носом. И на время останавливается на груди Дженсена, в районе сердца. Там, где на футболке истекает мясным соком необыкновенно реалистичный гамбургер. 

Их тут держат уже третьи сутки, без еды и почти без воды. Недаром у Кугара такой голодный взгляд. Да уж, футболка с гамбургером была не лучшей идеей. Но в Мексике жарко, и Дженсен не спешил переодеться в камуфляж. Его так и притащили сюда в плавках. Кугар смотрит на Дженсена не отрываясь. Джейк решает, что тот просто мечтает о гамбургере. Но Кугар потихоньку придвигается ближе, ближе… Становится тревожно. Дженсен не может ни оторвать взгляд от его лица, ни двинуться с места. 

Еще мгновение – и он уже не видит ничего. Лишь чувствует. Но не только голод и жажду. А еще и горячие губы на своих, привкус чужой крови. И благодарит бога, что ему удалось избавиться от веревок. Убежать отсюда все равно нельзя, но зато можно обнять Кугара и прижать его к себе крепко-крепко. В последний раз. Нет, _как_ в последний раз. Он слышит выстрелы, слышит голос Клэя – и не спешит размыкать объятия. У них еще есть несколько минут. 

А если все-таки повезет – и вся жизнь!

4\. 

Вертолет, стоящий в ангаре, блестит боком, как небольшой синий кит. Кугар в своем мощном респираторе похож на инопланетянина. И, естественно, он еще молчаливей обычного – лишь аэрограф шипит в руках, испуская облака краски. Дженсену кажется – вертолету нравится, что за ним так ухаживают. А вот Аиша сидит неподалеку какая-то недовольная. 

«Слушай, а она нам тут вообще нужна?» – безмолвно спрашивает Дженсен у Кугара, кивая на хмурую девицу.

«Не-а», – мотает головой Кугар.

«Щас все будет», – показывает Джейк жестом.

Он абсолютно уверен в том, что он мастер допросов, а Аиша побоится раскрыть все свои тайны и сбежит. Дженсен заходит издалека, с песчаного ландшафта родных пустынь Аиши, но вот она уже рассказывает ему о тяжелом детстве и психологических травмах, оставшихся с нею на всю жизнь. Бедный ребенок, вместо игрушек у нее были человеческие уши! Конечно же, она сворачивает свои манатки и уходит, пока Дженсен не выведал новые шокирующие подробности. 

Кугар тут же откладывает в сторону аэрограф, снимает респиратор. Вертолет может немного подождать, он железный. А Джейк – нет. Да и Кугар тоже – судя по его горячим ладоням, нетерпеливо стискивающим ребра, прерывистому дыханию и отчаянным глазам.

Через час около обшарпанного коттеджа, где они остановились, Дженсена окликает Пуч.

– Эй, Джейк, ты завтра будешь под вертолет маскироваться? Почему у тебя на спине кусок надписи «Полиция Майами»?

Джейк чертыхается, нащупывая на футболке засохшую пятнами краску.

5.

Резко открыв глаза, Дженсен видит плывущую в пространстве сетку мерцающих линий. Неоновые полосы: голубые, розовые, желтые. Это свет вывески мотеля прямо под окном просачивается сквозь неплотно закрытые жалюзи. Обнимающая его рука Кугара тоже вся в цветную полоску.

Глумливый рингтон мобильника. Клэй. Черт, не мог подождать до рассвета. Надо срываться с места и дуть через пол-Мексики, ориентируясь на скинутые координаты. Дженсен натягивает первую попавшуюся вещь из рюкзака, что-то черное, сверху – спортивную куртку на молнии, чтобы поднять ворот до самого носа. По ночам здесь уже холодно, а спросонья и вовсе пробирает дрожь. Через десять минут они вдвоем уже в машине. Будут клевать носом по очереди. 

Причудливые силуэты кактусов чернеют на фоне рассветного неба. Сонные городки проносятся мимо, как миражи. Желтые, белые, мятные домики с плоскими крышами то припадают к земле, то лепятся к горам. И снова звонок. Клэй явно издевается. Ехать уже никуда не надо. Похоже, партнеры Макса, через которых можно было выйти на его след, точечно дематериализовали себя своим же оружием. Ну, бывает, не на ту кнопку нажали. Но делать там уже нечего. 

Проснувшийся Кугар трет глаза и изучает карту. 

– Через пять километров сворачиваем налево.

Дженсен, в принципе, не против ехать с Кугаром хоть на край света, но для порядка интересуется:

– Эй, Куг, а что мы там забыли? Может, в мотель и досыпать?

– Познакомлю кое с кем. Увидишь. – Он, как всегда, сплошная загадка.

Вокруг них возникает очередной городок – одуряющий запах кофе и низкие черепичные крыши. Кугар смотрит на часы и поворачивает к церкви, похожей на облитый цветной глазурью торт. 

– Мы идем в церковь? – уточняет Дженсен на случай, если он неправильно понял.

– Семья. В это время там, – поясняет Кугар. 

На улице уже жарко. Дженсен дергает молнию, кидает взгляд на футболку, видит то, что видит, и застегивает куртку обратно. Он надеется, что в церкви прохладно.

Родители Кугара, произведя на свет идеального снайпера и самого красивого мужчину на свете, видимо, решили не останавливаться на достигнутом. У них еще пятеро. Младшей, Пепите, восемь, и сегодня она именинница. 

Честно говоря, Дженсен внутренне подобрался, он ожидал пристального внимания, расспросов. Гадал, как Кугар представит его и может ли оказаться так, что семья в курсе их отношений. Но не ожидал, что никто не скажет про это ни слова, потому что вокруг будет скакать целая бейсбольная команда – нет, две, нет, три команды – девочек в диадемах и длинных платьях. Вот где настоящий петуньевый питомник, и его племянница прекрасно вписалась бы в эту компанию. 

Пепите он явно нравится, а еще ее очень беспокоит, что Дженсену жарко. Сначала она заставляет его выпить литра два ужасно сладкой газировки, а потом, выбрав момент, дергает за молнию его куртки.

С груди Дженсена на нее не мигая смотрит демон Бафомет: рога гордо изгибаются, а во лбу горит пентаграмма. Дженсен проклинает тот день, когда пошел на концерт Мерилина Мэнсона и для прикола купил там футболку с надписью «Bigger than Satan», но благодарит бога за то, что хоть слова на спине*.

– ¡Cabrita, cabrita! ¿Te gustan las cabras? [Козочка, козочка! Ты любишь коз? – _исп._ ] – Пепита обвивает шею Дженсена руками.

К счастью, за общим гвалтом никто этого не слышит. Да и Кугар в это время что-то рассказывает маме. У нее такой же острый яркий взгляд, как и у него, но смотрит она сейчас только на сына.

А вскоре приходит черед главного пункта программы – выколачивания игрушек и конфет из пиньяты**. 

Дженсен тоже бьет палкой по радужному единорогу из папье-маше. Хотя единорога немного жалко, Джейк совершенно счастлив.

6.

Оптический прицел позволяет снайперу видеть главное и не отвлекаться на пустяки. У Карлоса Альвареса по прозвищу Кугар, снайпера Лузеров, такой прицел есть не только в бою, но и в жизни. И в его перекрестье уже давно – один-единственный человек, Джейк Дженсен. Кугару так нравится рассматривать в подробностях по-детски удивленные глаза, пушистые ресницы, охотно улыбающиеся губы. 

Но сегодня он замечает в свой невидимый прицел нечто странное. 

У них отпуск, и еще накануне они договаривались поехать купаться в одну пустынную бухту. Кугар выводит машину из гаража, подруливает к дому и ждет. Хлопает дверь, слышен скрип гравия под ногами. Дженсен забирается на пассажирское сидение, и с ним что-то не так. Или со зрением Кугара. 

Джейк сияет, будто соткан из чистого света. Конечно, он сияет всегда. А также непрерывно двигается, что-то рассказывает, поет и делится со всем миром какой-нибудь максимой, написанной на груди. Но сегодня футболка – просто белая. Будто Джейка на этой картинке забыли раскрасить. Ни единого цветового пятна. И ни единого слова из его уст.

– Поехали? 

Дженсен кивает, молчит.

– Все хорошо?

Улыбается.

– Ты что-то задумал?

Сияет.

– Не скажешь?

Продолжает сиять.

– Приехали. Плавки не забыл?

Дженсен кивает и выбирается из машины.

На пляже никого. Только цепочка следов на мокром песке, теряющихся в прибое. Будто кто-то так стремился к горизонту, что просто не заметил воды, и волны расступились перед ним, а затем сомкнулись за спиной.

Дженсен стоит и тоже смотрит на горизонт. А Кугар любуется его светлым затылком, широкими плечами. Можно сделать шаг и встать рядом, приобнять и вместе искать глазами того, кто исчез вдали. Но он медлит, запоминая эту картину.

Наконец Дженсен поворачивается. Вынимает руку из кармана джинсов и протягивает Кугару раскрытую ладонь. И сам словно весь раскрывается навстречу. Светится улыбкой. На ладони кольцо, как маленький нимб. Ветер шевелит золотой ореол волос.

– Да, – отвечает Кугар. – Si. Да.

Его невидимый прицел затуманивается, перекрестье дрожит – впервые в жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> * Бафомет на футболке выглядел [вот так](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%82#/media/%D0%A4%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB:Baphomet.png). Футболка реальная, автор нашел в сети, когда искал, что бы такое на Дженсена надеть. Про Мэнсона на ней тоже написано. 
> 
> ** Мексиканская традиция празднования детских дней рождения. Пиньята – большая яркая фигура из папье-маше, внутри которой конфеты и игрушки. Ее подвешивают, а именинник и гости бьют по ней палками, пытаясь достать призы.


End file.
